


Love Talk

by rachelanhedonia



Series: Your Boyfriend, Jungwoo [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Stranger Sex, Sweet, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelanhedonia/pseuds/rachelanhedonia
Summary: You're in LA to watch NCT 127's concert and it just so happens that the hotel you booked is the same one that NCT is staying.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader
Series: Your Boyfriend, Jungwoo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642963
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

You arrive in Los Angeles International Airport after a long flight from your home city. It’s your second time in LA but this time, you’re not here for a vacation. You’re here to watch NCT 127’s concert.

You’ve never been to any of their concerts because they never included your city in their world tour destinations. You feel extremely excited because this will be your first time attending a NCT 127 concert. You catch a cab and got to your hotel.

The hotel you booked was more on the pricey side. You managed to save up some extra cash so you decided to stay in this expensive hotel. The entrance was very fancy and a bellboy immediately greets you as you exit the taxi.

He helps you unload your one luggage bag from the trunk while you notice that there were a lot of young girls hanging around the entrance of the hotel. Why could they be here? You figured that some famous male Hollywood celebrity is probably staying at this hotel.

The bellboy must have noticed you looking at the crowd hanging around the entrance because he tells you not to worry. “There’s a Korean boy band staying at this hotel that’s why there are a lot of people hanging around the area but we’ve tightened our security and added more guards so you don’t need to worry ma’am.”

“Ah I see, that’s good to know,” you reply. A Korean boy band? Is this the hotel that NCT is possibly staying in? That would be so crazy, you thought as you made your way inside the grand lobby of the hotel. The staff escorts you to the reception area and a well-groomed male receptionist smiles at you and asks for your booking number.

You give him your booking number and you patiently wait as he types it into the computer. He frowns and furrows his brows as he types it in again.

“Is there something wrong?” you ask worried that your booking has an issue.

“I’m sorry ma’am but your booking reference number reflects as an error in our system.”

“What? How is that possible?” you ask calmly. You’ve already paid for your 4 day stay at this hotel and it wasn’t cheap. Even though your calm now, you’ll definitely be very pissed if somehow it got messed up.

“Let me speak to our manager to get this sorted out, can you take a seat while you wait ma’am? Our staff will gladly offer you some refreshment while you wait,” he says and a female staff escorts you into one of the many large lounge chairs around the lobby.

“Would you like coffee, tea, punch or anything else ma’am?” she asks politely.

“Iced coffee would be great.”

She returns in less than a minute with your drink in hand. You thank her and sip your coffee. You’re starting to get a little impatient. The flight has drained much of your energy; you just want to lay in bed and sleep.

About twenty minutes pass, but the receptionist hasn’t come to you for any news about your booking. Your patience is starting to run out. You get up and walk to the reception area. You see the receptionist talking seriously with another hotel employee which you figured must be the manager.

“Excuse me,” you say, trying to catch their attention. They immediately turn to you with apologetic smiles. The manager approaches you and apologizes for making you wait.

“We’re very sorry for the inconvenience ma’am. All the rooms that were in the same category as the one you paid for are all occupied.”

You were about to react but the manager continued, “However, the problem is completely our online system’s fault therefore we’re upgrading you to a suite room instead of a regular room ma’am. Will that be okay for you?”

Free upgrade to a suite? That’s totally fine with me. You smile and answered yes. They immediately give you an access card and the same bellboy from earlier escorts you to your suite room.

As soon as you’re left alone, you immediately lay on the soft king size bed. The sheets feel luxurious as you stretched your arms and legs. This upgrade is the best thing that ever happened to you on a trip. You’ve got a great feeling about this.

No words could describe how amazing the concert was. You got a really good seat in the VIP seated section and clearly saw all the members of NCT 127, especially your bias Jungwoo. They were much more handsome and absolutely hotter in person than on videos and photos. Seeing them in person, singing live and dancing passionately made you love them even more.

You don’t want to be delusional but you noticed that Jungwoo was always looking at your direction especially during their talking parts where they stood in line. He’s known as the cute member but you don’t like Jungwoo because of that reason. He’s your bias because, first of all, he is hot as fuck. You can’t understand why not a lot of people think that way about him. Secondly, he is extremely talented and super underrated. Jungwoo needs more lines and center parts in their choreography. SM is not letting him unleash his full potential as a performer!

You made your way back to the hotel after stopping by a café and grabbing an iced coffee to-go because you’re definitely not sleeping anytime soon after the adrenaline inducing NCT concert you just watched.

As you got into your suite, you showered and got comfortably settled on the bed. You smile happily as you browsed through the pictures you took. You got some really great photos and videos from the concert. You notice a particular picture where Jungwoo was directly looking at your phone’s camera.

He looks so sexy, wearing a crisp white long-sleeved shirt and sparkly violet pants. He’s seriously too hot with his hair in a mess and sweat dripping as he smiles at your direction. You could feel yourself blushing at the thought that he was looking at you. You immediately set it as your phone’s new wallpaper.

You continue to watch the videos and tweet the photos that you took at the concert, losing track of time. You look at the time and it’s already 1:27 a.m. You smile because of the weird coincidence that the time shows exactly 127.

You suddenly remember the staff telling you that suite room guests have access to the private rooftop lounge. It would be really nice to see the view of LA at night from there so you decided to go. As you got out of your room, the door of the suite directly in front of yours opens and your face to face with your bias, Kim Jungwoo.

You freeze and stare as it takes you a couple of seconds to recover from the shock of seeing him. He looks surprised as well but he quickly smiles at you politely like how strangers do and walks towards the main hallway. You feel yourself shaking. A hundred thoughts pass through your mind but you try your best to calm down and compose yourself. What did I do right to book the same hotel as the one NCT 127 is staying?

You kept wondering to yourself as you tried to find the way to the private lounge. Your mind is preoccupied at the fact that you also got a room that’s right across from Jungwoo. You somehow found the lounge and your thoughts immediately clear out as you saw the gorgeous view of night-time LA. There are only a few other people in the lounge and you can’t make out any faces because of the dim lighting.

You find a nice secluded chair and took a seat. You feel a pleasant breeze come and your hair gets a little bit blown away by the wind. This is probably the best trip you’ve ever had; everything has been going along perfectly.

After a while, you suddenly have the feeling that someone’s staring at you. You searched around and that’s when you notice that a guy was leaning against the railing a few meters away from where you’re seated. You can’t see much of him since he’s in an unlit area but you could tell he was stealing glances at you.

He realized that you’ve caught him. He walks out of the shadows and now you could clearly see his face. You find yourself frozen from shock for the second time tonight. The guy is Jungwoo with a bottle in his hand.

“I’m sorry,” he says with a cute Korean accent. He seemed a bit tipsy. “You… you familiar,” he speaks.

“I was at your concert,” you say. You’re surprised that you could even form words out of your mouth despite the state of shock that you’re in.

It takes him a couple of seconds to answer, “ah yes! Yes! I see you in concert,” he says smiling brightly after recalling.

“You’re concert was amazing. I’m a huge fan,” you tell him slowly so he could understand while trying your very best to remain calm and not go into crazy fangirl mode.

“Thank you!” he says and takes the seat next to you.

You try your best not to stare at him as he takes a sip from his drink. You take deep breaths as you looked at the beautiful view of LA. Jungwoo and you just sit there quietly; you’re surprised that you feel quite calm despite your ultimate bias being just a few inches from you.

You steal a glance at him and you’re surprised to see that he was looking at you. He smiled without showing his teeth, and you always thought that he looked just like a puppy whenever you see him smiling that way in pictures and videos but seeing it up close like this is 100 times better. You smile as well but you could feel your cheeks burning up from the eye contact with Jungwoo.

“You’re very lovely,” he says in Korean. You’ve learned Korean up to a basic level so you understood what he said but doubted whether he really said that. My bias telling me I’m lovely? I’m feeling a bit faint.

He laughs and looks away shyly. He probably thinks you didn’t understand what he said. You know your cheeks are probably painted an embarrassing shade of red right now. You don’t know how to respond to what he said and your feeling light-headed from this intense experience.

“You no sleep yet?” he asks; you’re amazed that he knows quite a lot of English.

“Yeah, I think I should sleep now. I’m headed back to my room, it was nice to meet you.” You get up and start to walk away before you faint from Jungwoo’s presence but you hear him follow you.

“Me too, go back to room,” he says and walks beside you.

“Our room is across from each other” he says to himself in Korean.

“Yes,” you say in Korean as well.

He puts a hand on your shoulder to stop you from walking.

“You know Korean?” he says in English.

“A little bit,” you say in Korean. You’re very conscious of his hand on your shoulder but you tried to play it cool.

“Ah…” he seems embarrassed at what he said earlier.

Jungwoo’s definitely a little drunk cause no way he would act this way toward a fan. You don’t know what to make of this situation so you just start walking again and you sense him walking too but he keeps himself behind you at a close distance.

You both arrive outside your rooms and he says something in Korean that’s too long and fast for you to completely understand before he gets inside. You could only pick up the words sorry and embarrassed from what he said.

You get in your room and splashed your face with cold water in the bathroom. Did that just fucking happen? Am I high or something? That was Kim Jungwoo right? And I talked to him, and he told me I’m VERY lovely?!


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, you ate breakfast at the hotel’s breakfast buffet instead of ordering room service unlike the previous days. You still have today and tomorrow until your short four day trip here in LA is over. You haven’t done have any touristy things and you also have no particular plans for today but you feel like the trip is already absolutely worth it after that surreal experience you had at the rooftop lounge with Jungwoo just about 8 hours ago and, of course, the amazing NCT 127 concert you watched.

You slowly got up from your seat, feeling very full from eating. The variety of food they served at this breakfast buffet is overwhelming that you couldn’t control yourself and ate too much. Suddenly, you hear someone clearing their throat behind you. You turn around and find Mark, standing sheepishly wearing a gray hoodie and glasses.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry to bother you but my hyung, I mean my friend, Jungwoo, he’s like really embarrassed and sorry about his behavior towards you at the rooftop lounge. He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry cause he’s like not fluent in English, so he couldn’t properly explain himself and apologize to you.”

Mark is absolutely cute that you didn’t exactly hear everything that he said to you. You notice that his curly hair was peeking out from his hoodie. He looks at you expectantly, as if waiting for you to respond.

You nodded and smiled, “it’s okay.”

“Cool, I mean thanks, yeah. Have a nice day!” Mark says and leaves.

Mark Lee just talked to me?! This trip just keeps getting better and better! But wait, he was talking about Jungwoo, right? You think it’s so adorable and really nice of Jungwoo to ask Mark to talk to you in English so he could properly apologize for his actions but you honestly think there’s nothing to apologize for.

You catch a glimpse of Jungwoo right beside Mark who were going out of the hotel with a bunch of other guys who were probably NCT 127. If you were a horrible stalker type of fan you would have followed them around LA today, but you know better than to act like a degenerate creep.

Later that evening, you’re back at the rooftop lounge. The hotel gave you a complimentary glass of wine. You’re drinking it while enjoying the night view of LA. You still can’t get over how amazing the view is. Plus, the wine is the best wine you’ve tasted. After only a few sips, you’ve already finished the drink and you want another glass. You’re alcohol tolerance is actually quite low but you don’t think you’ll get drunk with just two glasses of wine. Right?

The rooftop lounge bartender gave you another glass of the same wine for free, telling you that you’re a special guest. You thank him and go back to the same spot you were in the last time. The wine seriously tastes amazing and you quickly finish it. You want to ask for another glass but it’d be embarrassing to ask again so quickly.

You’re starting to think you must be a bit tipsy because you notice that Jungwoo was sitting beside you. Am I drunk already? You ask yourself.

“You look drunk,” Jungwoo answers with a sweet smile.

Did I say that out loud? You look away from him, embarrassed. He also has a wine glass in hand, the lounge must be serving this wine to all the guests tonight.

“This wine tastes so good,” Jungwoo says to himself in Korean.

You nod in agreement without looking at him. You hear him leave but he comes back less than a minute later, and you see that his glass has been filled. I want another glass of that great tasting wine, you thought to yourself.

You get up from your seat but you fall out of balance, stumbling on your own feet and falling. You feel Jungwoo’s arms around you, he helps you get back to your seat.

“Be careful,” Jungwoo says in Korean.

“Sorry,” you tell him in Korean. Two glasses of wine and I’m already stumbling around like a drunkard? How embarrassing! And, right in front of my bias, Jungwoo!

He goes back to his seat and drinks his wine in one gulp. You can’t help but stare at his Adam’s apple going up and down when he drank the wine. God, he looks so fucking sexy. He’s just wearing a plain black sweater and jeans but he looks like a million bucks.

Jungwoo looks at you and smiles. “I’m not fond of drinking but this wine is amazing,” he says in Korean but you could only pick up drinking and amazing. Your brain is running a bit slow from the wine you drank.

“I like you,” you suddenly blurt out.

“I like you too,” Jungwoo answers back in perfect English and somehow he gets up from his seat and kisses you in a blink of an eye.

Is this really happening? You think but let yourself enjoy Jungwoo’s soft lips against yours. He swipes his tongue on your bottom lip and your mouth opens in surprise. He takes advantage of this and puts his tongue in your mouth. You moan and put your arms around his neck.

Jungwoo helps you get up as he continues to explore your mouth and you give his tongue a slight suck which encourages Jungwoo to kiss you more hungrily. His hands are on your ass, squeezing them every now and then, as both of you make out. You could taste the delicious wine on his mouth and he could probably taste it on you as well.

Jungwoo breaks away and whispers, “let’s go to your room.”

You nod and he holds your waist as both of you made your way to your hotel suite. Jungwoo gives you pecks on your head as the two of you walk with his arms around you all the way to the room.

As you try to open the door, Jungwoo wraps his arms around you in a tight back hug and whispers on your ear, “you’re so beautiful.” You kiss him on the lips as you unlocked the door.

You’re not exactly sure but you heard the room across opening and briefly see a guy that looked like Mark. But, Jungwoo is already kissing you hungrily and you want him **BAD** so you didn’t even bother to really see.

Jungwoo softly closes the door but never breaks away from kissing you. He starts lifting his sweater off and you lick your lips as you gaze at the sight of his six pack abs. Fuck, he’s ripped.

Jungwoo goes back to kissing you and guides you to the bed. He gently lays you on your back, never letting his mouth leave yours. You start taking your shirt off and he gladly helps you. He starts kissing your neck then trails down to your breasts that were still covered by your bra. He unclamps it successfully after fumbling around for a few seconds.

Your bra is thrown somewhere but you don’t bother to see where it landed because you throw your head back and close your eyes in pleasure as Jungwoo sucks on your nipple and plays with the other with his fingers.

His tongue rolls around your tits, making your nipples hard and your pussy wet. Jungwoo’s tongue feels so good on your breasts. He nibbles on your nipple and you moan his name loudly from the wonderful sensation it sends you.

He goes up to your face and kisses your lips before looking straight at your eyes, “what’s your name?” he asks.

“___,” you answer breathlessly.

“You’re fucking gorgeous ___,” he says and kisses you hungrily.

His one hand massages your breasts while his other one unzips his pants. You help him and now he’s wearing nothing but his Calvin Klein boxers. You could see his hard dick and it makes you even more wet. Damn it, he’s dick is probably big too.

He turns his attention to your pants and he easily takes them off with your help. Your panties are soaking wet and he licks his lips as he admires your almost naked figure. He gets on top of you, grinding his hard penis against your clothed pussy while he kisses you. The sensation its making is driving you insane, you rock your hips in rhythm with him.

“I can’t take it anymore,” Jungwoo suddenly grunts and stops humping you. He starts searching for something in his jeans’ pockets and for a moment you become worried that he doesn’t want to fuck you. But, your doubts go away when you see that he’s fished out a condom from one of the pockets.

“Safety first,” he says and you somehow found it cute and funny that you giggled. Jungwoo smiles and opens the wrapper. He slides the condom through his long and slender dick after you help him take off his boxers. Then, he takes off your soaked panties as well.

He puts two fingers in your hole and you spread your legs for him. He smirks as you moan when he starts pumping them in and out while rubbing your clit with his thumb.

“You’re so tight and wet babe,” he says then suddenly rams his entire dick in your pussy and you let out a small scream.

“Shit, so fucking tight babe,” he says as he adjusts himself on top of you.

“Are you okay ___?” he asks. You could feel his hot cock pulsing against your tight walls, it feels fucking good how his dick makes your whole pussy feel full.

You nod and he smiles and kisses your lips then starts rocking his hips, his cock sliding in and out of your wet hole. You could feel yourself nearing your orgasm just after a few seconds and you could see that Jungwoo’s been straining to hold himself from cumming.

“Let’s cum together babe,” he whispers in your ear and you nod.

He picks up the pace and starts going in and out faster. You wrap your legs around his waist and it makes his dick get to you deeper, hitting a spot that sends you to heaven. You orgasm, quivering and shaking; moaning his name with your eyes shut from the intensity of pleasure. He cums too, while still inside of you. The both of you ride your highs, moaning and panting in each other’s arms.


	3. the morning after

You wake up from the bright sunlight streaming through the tall windows of your suite bedroom. Your head hurts and odd places on your body feel sore. You sit up and notice that someone was sleeping next to you. Shit. Everything that happened during the night all comes flooding back to you.

Jungwoo groans and mumbles something you couldn’t understand. This is the first time you’ve ever had a one night stand with anyone and you even did it with your bias Jungwoo! You don’t know how to react to the whole situation so you end up just staring at the bare chested Jungwoo whose face was covered by a pillow while the rest of his lower body was covered by the blanket.

The sunlight might be too bright for him so you get up from bed to lower the blinds so that he won’t be bothered by the brightness anymore. You notice all your clothes and his are thrown around the floor. Your cheek heats up when you start to remember more details about what happened.

You hear Jungwoo rustling and you turn to see that he is sitting in bed with his eyes squinted. He looks at you, naked standing around the room, and then he smiles. He gets up from bed and the blanket slips off revealing his glorious abs, v-line, and his hard dick. You feel yourself getting wet just looking at him. He walks towards you and you take a small step towards him. You can’t deny Jungwoo. You want him again and it’s clear he wants you again too.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door of your suite room. “Hyung! It’s Mark,” you hear Mark shouting from the outside. Jungwoo looks a bit annoyed but ignores Mark. He closes the space between the two of you and wraps you in a warm embrace. He kisses your lips and pushes his body against yours, making you feel his hard cock on your belly.

You kiss him back and he starts lowering his hands on your ass, squeezing them. Both of you were getting more frisky but more knocking interrupts you and Jungwoo, “Jungwoo hyung! We need to go now, we have to catch our flight! Manager hyung has been looking for you for an hour!” Mark shouts from the other side of the door.

Jungwoo breaks away from you and curses something inaudible. He looks at you straight in the eyes and says, “You are beautiful.” You feel your knees going weak. He plants a deep kiss on your lips and then tells you goodbye. He starts getting his clothes and putting them on. You look at him sadly, wishing that you could fuck him one last time but he has to go.

Before he left the room, he hurriedly writes his phone number on a piece of hotel stationary and winks at you before closing the door. You stare at the closed door feeling like you’re waking up from a really good dream. You get the piece of paper and immediately save the number on your phone.

We’ll see each other again, Jungwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is slightly different from the previous ones. Here, Jungwoo isn’t your boyfriend but, instead, you’re a complete stranger to him. This was heavily inspired by WayV's Love Talk (the dirty English version). I hope you'll like it ;)


End file.
